I Can Taste It
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: ONE-SHOT ONLY! Sort of sequel to Alice in Cross Academy... Alice and Zero have been on their trip for a year now. Living in a cramped apartment with a smexy guy is tough, but it gets harder when said guy is a vampire who can taste your love for him in your blood. So what happens when Zero finally, FINALLY decides to act upon that simple taste.


A/N: Here y'all go folks! I've been really busy with my other fics but I did promise a closing something for Alice In Academy. So as my present to you (it's a celebration of my 3 week 'recovery' thing. Which pretty much means it's been three weeks since I've cut so yay me).

So anyway... Hope you enjoy reading how Zero and Alice have been carrying on since they left on their wild adventure.

P.S I have the biggest urge to hashtag words but I won't... Cause hashtags are against everything Max Black has taught me.

His hot breath fans over her bruised, slightly swollen lips. His lavender eyes searching her ocean blue eyes for any sign of unwant. Her hands reach up and yank his lips back against hers, her tongue taking no time to reenter his wet cavern, he shoves her to the wall, lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Grinding against her in a way that causes her to moan his name. And it turns him on to no end. Groaning at the clothing that was definately in the way of everything he so desperately craved, his hand slowly trails down her side, hooking into the waist band of her jeans.

"Zero" She breaths in his ear, he shivers

"Zero... Zero Kiryu" Her voice is clearer now and not quite as puffed as it was

"Wazgoinon?" He sits up fast, quickly pulling the covers over his body already feeling the embarrassment of the situation.

"You were moaning and it freaked me out, were you having a nightmare?" She asks peering into his eyes innocently

"Hmm yeah... something like that"

"Are you alright now?"

"yup... what's the time?'' He runs a large, tan hand through his unruly silver locks

"Uh around two"

"Why are you up so early? This is ungodly"

"Idiot! I meant in the afternoon" She smacks his arm playfully

He shrugs, before (after studying the awkward issue in his pants) getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom of their small apartment. Alice giggles to herself,

...A nightmare? Good one Alice... He better be having a cold shower...

Making her way to the small kitchenette she begins to pull all the necessary pancake making needs. Opting to cook up a massive plate of said treat for the poor boy. A good ten minutes later Zero exits in a haze of steam to be greeted with the precious scent of his favourite food.

And there on the table was a sight to behold, a giant stack of pancakes drizzled to perfection with syrup. He sighs, Alice just knows how to make him feel better.

"Hey Zero?"

"Hmm" he looks at her, his cheeks puffed comically with pancakes

"Are you hungry?"

He raises and eyebrow at her, eyeing the delicious treat she had prepared before looking back at her.

"No I meant the other kind of hungry"

"Oh you mean thirsty?" he manages to say around yet another huge mouthful

"Yeah.. that"

He had only fed from her three times after they left Cross Academy. She wasn't going to lie... She loved the sensation of him feeding from her... The way he licks her neck, how gently he sinks his fangs into her skin... He coughs awkwardly, regaining her attention.

"Well I am a little but I can handle it" He shrugs

"You know you can always just say the word and my blood is yours?"

"Yeah I know but it's just..."

"I'm not her Zero, I'm not going to run away" Her voice has a slight coldness to it

He sighs standing and moving towards her, wrapping his arms around Alice he breaths in her scent.

"I know. I just don't like taking it from you"

Tears stung her eyes

"Why?"

"Because... You're Alice and I just don't like it"

"Do I taste funny or something?" She stomps across the small living room before slamming close their bedroom door

Sighing and rubbing his face in frustrationm he decides to give her time to cool down, afraid of her castrating him if he were to saying anything else wrong.

Alice sighs as she flops face down onto the bed, she shouldn't be so jealous or hurt of this but she is and whatever Alice feels like feeling, she will feel it... Around a hundred times more than anyone else.

He knocks softly on the door, before cautiously poking his head in. Sighing in relief at the sight of her sleeping form, sprawled in a heap across the bed. Closing the door softly, he pushes her gently to the other side of the bed, before crawling in beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He smiles softly, as she rolls to face him, burying her face in his chest as he pulls her closer. Pecking her forehead he smiles at her sleeping face.

"You're one impeccable girl Alice." he mumbles "And that's just a small fraction of why I can't feed from you"

He freezes at the sound of her voice

"And what are the other fractions?" her eyes are still closed

"Well... You're my best friend and-"

"So was she" Alice jumps in venomously

"Would you let me finish?" His voice harder than he meant

"Oh please do" She mutters darkly

Sighing, he rolls them so that Alice in flat on her back and he is leaning over her, eyes locked.

"Well... You're my best friend... We live together... You need your blood... for reasons we're yet to expose... and I'm afraid that if I take any from you... I won't be able to stop" Interupting each reason with a small peck on her cheek, nose and forehead.

"What do you mean?" She asks breathlessly

"I mean your blood, it tastes so good that I'm scared that one day I won't be able to stop."

She blushes, before reaching up and pecking the tip of his nose. Yep, they were waaayyy past the 'just friends' stage.

"That and there's this taste to your blood that makes me feel... so.." he blushes

And that was when she remembers what Yuki once told her

_Vampires can like taste your feelings. Like for example once Zero told me he could taste my love and desire for Kaname. Awkward as shit_

"Oh my god... You can taste it can't you" She covers her face with her hands, too embarrassed to look at him

"Alice, don't be stupid. Yes I can taste THAT but don't be embarrassed"

"You can taste my feelings for you and you're telling me to not be embarrassed!? What the hell is wrong with you?" She attempts to roll from beneath him, his grips tightens

"I love you too"

With that said, he smashes his lips to hers. Her hands snake up to his shoulders before locking around his neck. He nibbles her lips, she moans. Taking his chance he delves his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and coaxing her to respond. Slowly she touches her tongue to his, he moans before fully straddling her. Tilting his head to get better access to her mouth, she moans as she takes the full force of his kiss.

His lips leave hers, placing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down her throat, she moans dragging him closer. He licks her neck and she shivers. He gently bites down, and the sound of him drinking from her reaches her eyes and she almost sighs. Almost.

He took just enough to numb the thirst, licking the small trails of blood from her neck, shoulder and above her breast. Before kissing his way back up to her mouth, this time she rolls them, she was now between his legs, her tongue in his mouth and with each heated moment slowly grinding herself against him.

Pushing her back in order to breath, he looks at her.

"I think we should stop" He puffs

She nods, as she flops onto the empty space beside him. He rolls onto his side to face her, linking his fingers with hers as he gazes at her. She smiles at him, before softly placing her lips to his.

"Love you Zero"

"I know I could taste it" He smirks before winking cheekily at her ''I love you too Alice"

She sighs happily, before closing her eyes and snuggling against him. They were due for a change in their ever running lives but this was the one change Alice knew she would be able to rely on, for the rest of their lives together.

A/N: SOOOOO... Whaddayathink? I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a little er... hot. But come on! This is Zero and Alice, there sexual tension is supposed to be suffocating.


End file.
